Something New
by shadowgirl35
Summary: When Tohru leaves Yuki is crushed...but what happens when she returns to live with them again five years later. And why is it that when she hugs him...he doesn't change...? (rated for later chapters) R&R, please YukixTohru...KyoxKagura


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters...unfortunately. XD

anything in brackets-authors notes

Chapter 1: Old Friends

* * *

Watching her walk away was one of the hardest things he had done in a long time. Why hadn't he noticed how much he cared before now...before she had went to the airport...before she had left Japan. It was too late now...and he may never see her again...or atleast that's what Yuki thought. But one day, now five years later he'd find himself opening the day to a very old friend...

Yuki noticed the constant knocking at the door, taking a full five minutes to remember everyone else had gone out today he stumbled out of the living room and rushed to the door. Bowing before seeing who it was, he added "I'm very sorry, i wasn't paying any attention...I..."

The woman smiled as he apologized, interupting him by saying, "That's quite alright Yuki..." Yuki looked up slowly and blushed. "Uh! Miss...Honda?" Tohru smiled as she watched the now young man straighten up. "I can't believe it...your...your back." Tohru nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't know I told Kyo on the phone yesterday that I'd be coming home today."

Yuki sighed, no wonder he didn't know. Blushing slightly Yuki replied "Please forgive my rudeness Miss. Honda.." "Tohru please" she said. "eh...T...Tohru, please come in." Smiling Tohru followed him into the house she had once lived in. "So...how long are you in town?" Yuki asked expecting it not to be to long. Tohru smiled, "I'm back for good actually...i was hoping i could stay here again...if it's alright with everyone." Yuki almost dropped the kettle in his hands, 'she...she's back...' he thought as he smiled whole-hartidly.

"Miss...eh..Tohru, I'd be glad to have you stay here and I'm sure the others will too, but we will have to ask Akito of coarse..." he paused seeing her laugh. "What is it...?" he asked. "I stopped by th main house on my way, i was just talking to Akito actually, (Akito had grown to like Torhu.. ;; Sorry for not mentioning it till now), he said it's good to have me back after so long." Torhu smiled. "Tohru..." Yuki began. She looked at his blushing exterior and said "Yes...? what is it Yuki?" he hesitated for amoment before added "I...I"

"Tohru...welcome home..." came Kyo's voice as the door opened, sighing Yuki stood, "Excused me Tohru..." and with that he walked out of the room. "Uh...o..okay" she said watching him leave. "Oh...hello Kyo." she added. Kyo looked at her than out the door, "Did I..uh...interupt something?" he asked trying to be considerate which was a definate change. Tahru sighed gently... "I'm not quite sure" she said before standing, and walking to the door of the living room, "If you'll excuse me, I have things to unpack." and with that she walked upstairs.

Kyo put a hand to his head, "I did interupt something" he said to himself, then with a smile he walked upstairshe knocked on Yukis door. "Hey Yuki," he started "Get out you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled more upset than usual. "Fine but i was gonna tell you something concerning Tohru.." he went to shut the door. Yuki looked over at the door before adding, "Wait...come in..." as Kyo shut the door he started explaining his idea to Yuki.

Walking to the door of Tohru's room Yuki knocked gently. "Come in.." he heard her say. Opening the door slowly he cleared his throat causing her to turn and blush slightly. "Oh! Yuki...please come in...and pardon the mess, I haven't a chance to clean up yet...i just finished unpacking." she started clearing th mess on the floor. Yuki knelt down to help her. "Yuki, you don't need to help me..it's my mess..." She blushed a bit more.

Yuki looked up at her and smiled, "I want to help..." Tohru smiled back at him. "Okay!" Ten minutes later when her floor had been left the way it was found Tohru and Yuki decided to go for a walk towards the old base. When they arrived Tohru couldn't believe all the vegetables and things growing. It was a little biggeer than it had been when she had left. "Yuki..." she smiled her beautiful smile and added, "It's wonderful." she ran up to it and looked at all the different things growing.

"Umm...Tohru..?" Yuki started trying to contain his blush. Tohru looked over at him and smiled tilting her head slightly. "Yes..?" she questioned "Well...umm. I was wondering if you'd like to go...um... out with me tonight?" he asked looking down towards the ground. Torhu stood from her knelt position and asked, "You mean like a date?" Yuki swallowed hard and just nodded not able to find his words at the moment. "But i..I understand if you don't want to..." He started before seeing Tohru's arms going past his head. "Yuki...I'd love to." Tohru clasped around him hugging him tightly and for the first time, Yuki didn't change.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, hopw you guys enjoyed it. this is actually my first Fruits Basket fanfic I've ever posted so please RR, so i know to either stop or keep going. thanks guys and gals. 


End file.
